Destellos de Amatistas y Rubíes Fulgurantes
by nube de cristal
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata considerando pequeños detalles de su vida juntos. Será una colección de drabbles y one shot relacionados con el fic Encontrando el Camino.
1. Descalza

Uchiha Sasuke consideraba sensual ver a su mujer correr descalza, aún más cuando perseguía a su hija desnuda por toda la sala, dejando tras de sí un rastro de jabón y agua por el suelo. Era una vista que nunca imaginó llegaría a ser testigo de ella. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era una idea que nunca visualizó; ser padre. Todo su mundo estaba patas arriba pero jamás se había sentido tan feliz y lleno de vida, gracias a la dulce pelinegra dueña de su corazón, que con su amor y paciencia le había guiado hasta ese punto, Hyüga Hinata.

**. . .**

**N/A: **Bueno, solo para dejarles saber que todo salió bien con la operación y que estoy teniendo una recuperación rápida. Estoy escribiendo poco a poco los próximos capítulos de NOTSV y TR. No puedo estar por mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla pues me molesta y en ocasiones me da dolor.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus buenos deseos.

Espero pronto vernos por estos lares. Muchos abrazos a toditos.


	2. Desde el hospital

Sus uñas eran cortas, sin embargo, toda esa melena negra era larga.

Sasuke no podía negar que le fascinaba observar cada uno de los detalles femeninos y conservar cada uno de ellos en su interior. La vida estaba llena de incertidumbres y solo tenía la certeza del ahora. Era una lección que había aprendido a fuerza de sobresaltos y golpes.

Hinata estaba en la oficina del dobe, leyendo documentos y así determinar si ameritaba respuesta urgente o podía aguardar un poco más. Sasuke, siendo designado por el mismo dobe como jefe de los ANBU, esperaba de su presencia para discutir qué pasos a seguir con respecto a una misión. Estaba reclinado contra una pared, brazos cruzados en un gesto que evidenciaba su supuesta indolencia. Eran esos momentos como ese que él tomaba provecho para observar -¿y acaso disfrutar también?- de toda su belleza natural. Ella nunca usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje permitiéndole poder ver todas esas diminutas pecas a lo largo de su nariz y trataba de ignorar la urgencia de besar cada una de ellas.

De igual modo se deleitaba en las largas pestañas que compartían el mismo color de su cabellera oscura y resaltaban ante la palidez del delicado rostro. Esa mirada obsidiana continuaba su curso, deteniéndose en los labios femeninos –el pelinegro se obligó a acallar la peculiar ansia que surgió de lo más hondo de su ser y besarla allí mismo.

Los ojos azabaches proseguían su camino, bajando por la elegante y sensual curva de su cuello, devorando cada una de sus lujuriosas curvas. Era inaudito como ella lograba ser el epitome perfecto de inocencia y a su vez, personificar inconscientemente todo la manifestación natural de la voluptuosidad.

-Bueno. – la dulce voz lo despertó de su apreciación silenciosa, -Saldré a archivar estos papeles.

Ella lo miró y le envió una tierna sonrisa, -Creo que Naruto-kun llegará pronto. No debe faltar mucho para finalizar su reunión con el clan Aburame.

El casi imperceptible rubor que apareció en el puente de la nariz del Uchiha fue la obvia manifestación del curso que tomaron sus pensamientos.

-Hn.

Miró hacia el lado incómodo de haber sido pillado en lo que él consideraba como un instante inapropiado y fuera de lugar por su parte. La sintió dirigir sus pasos hasta la puerta e inesperadamente ella se detuvo. Curioso, giró su rostro para mirarla.

-A propósito, Sasuke, -una rara sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos que desarmó al pelinegro por completo, - Me fascinan tus ojos, me enloquecen tus manos y amo esa sonrisa que solo tienes para mí.

Un boquiabierto y muy pasmado Sasuke la observó continuar su camino. ¿Desde cuándo ella se percató…?

-Desde que inicié mis visitas al hospital. -ella malinterpretó adrede la incuestionable expresión interrogante del rostro masculino, -Definitivamente desde que fui a verte al hospital.

A los pocos segundos, luego de recuperarse de la inesperada pero refrescante picardía de su prometida, Sasuke sonrió. Su Hinata era indiscutiblemente única y una mujer que compartía la línea de sus pensamientos.


End file.
